1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the technical field of wheelchair transport and storage systems. More particularly, the preferred embodiments of the present invention relate generally to wheelchair transport and storage systems which load wheelchairs into vehicles. More particularly, the preferred embodiments of the present invention relate generally to wheelchair transport systems which load wheelchairs into vehicles and which protect the wheelchair from exposure to the elements while being transported. Furthermore, the preferred embodiments of the present invention relate generally to wheelchair transport systems which load wheelchairs into vehicles and which protect the wheelchair from exposure to the elements while being transported in the bed of a pick-up-truck-type vehicle. Additionally, the present invention relates generally to a method of loading and storing wheelchairs in vehicles and protecting the wheelchair from exposure to the elements while being transported.
2. Description of the Related Art
The broad concept of a wheelchair loading and storage apparatus is known. These inventions usually involve a ramp or a lift. Some are suited for a wide variety of transporting vehicle while some are specifically intended for certain types of vehicles. Many of the existing inventions require extensive modification of the transporting vehicle to accommodate the wheelchair and the loading apparatus. Several of the existing inventions in this field require that the loading and storage apparatus take over functioning portions of the transporting vehicle and inhibit the use of those portions of the vehicle.
It is also known to construct a wheelchair loading and storage apparatus that uses a hoist to lift a wheelchair into a transporting vehicle. However, many of these hoist-utilizing apparatuses either load a wheelchair into the passenger compartment of the transporting vehicle, thereby requiring extensive modification of the passenger compartment of the transporting vehicle, or store the hoist in a location in which the hoist and/or the wheelchair is exposed to the elements during transportation.
It is also known to construct a wheelchair loading and storage apparatus which stores a wheelchair in a weather-resistant enclosure. However, most of these existing inventions with weather-resistant enclosures use the existing weather-resistant enclosures of the transporting vehicle, such as the passenger compartment. In such instances, extensive modification of the transporting vehicle is required to accommodate the wheelchair and the loading apparatus. Other existing inventions with weather-resistant enclosures substantially inhibit the use of portions of the vehicle. For example, inventions exist which store a wheelchair and its loading apparatus in the bed of a pick-up and use a camper-style enclosure to protect the wheelchair and the apparatus from exposure to the elements; however, this invention substantially inhibits the use of the remaining portions of the pick-up-truck bed from uses other than those of a camper-enclosed bed, and items too large to fit within the camper may not be transported while transporting a wheelchair.
It is also known to construct a wheelchair loading and storage apparatus specifically for pick-up trucks. However, many of the existing inventions do not protect the wheelchair from the elements once the wheelchair is loaded into the pick-up truck bed. Additionally, existing wheelchair loading and storage apparatus for pick-up trucks do not protect the loading apparatus itself from exposure to weather in the bed of the pick-up truck. The existing wheelchair loading and storage apparatus for a pick-up trucks which do protect the wheelchair and the apparatus itself from exposure to the elements require extensive modification of the vehicle or substantially inhibit the use of the pick-up-truck bed for its ordinary uses.